Leaning towards me
by ms-commander
Summary: Relationships are jeopardised as Jak and Torn become more than just friends... Meanwhile, they have no idea that Daxter has gone missing, and homosexualphobia has something to do with it... JakxTorn. YAOI.
1. In the beginning

Leaning towards me  
By tornsgirl 

Bloody weather... I feel crook as. Anyway, my first fic. Yaoi warning peoples. Enjoy! P.S This ones for you, Shadow.

* * *

_Jak couldn't believe what he was doing._  
It was impossible that the blond elf could be convicted of it...

But he was spying.

Torns chest rose and fell with his breathing, and Jak silently watched him.

_Why was he doing this?  
_Not even he knew the true answer to that question.

Torn rolled over in Jaks general direction, and the younger elf shrank into the shadows, afraid he would awaken.

But Torn was asleep still, and Jak sighed with relief, knowing it was time to leave all the same.

Torn saw someone leave his room, but who it was, he couldn't be sure, because his vision was foggy with sleep.

He noticed the clock read "5:23am" so he decided to get up, and stumbled into the shower.  
As the hot water hit his head and engulfed him, he wondered who was in his room.

_'Only Jak and Daxter are here - it couldn't have been Daxter, hes too small...'_

Torn gasped in shock, and almost slipped over on the moisture covered tiles.

_'Could it have been Jak?'_ he mused as he towel-dried his dreadlocks, changing into his everyday clothes.

Torn re-entered his room, and grabbed his double-barreled pistols.  
_'Its possible...'_ He mused, going downstairs.

Jak was sitting at the table, snoring lightly. Torn snorted, and made himself some breakfast.  
The question of whether or not Jak was the mystery man watching him in his sleep disturbed Torn, and he couldn't concentrate.

A few hours later, Jak woke up, and looked like he had just stepped out of the plague. He had dark rings around his eyes, and sleep still clouded them.

"Whats up with you?" Torn grumbled, a small amount of concern showing through for the younger elf.

"I was up for a while last night... couldn't sleep... went to do some things..." Jak seemed rather vague about what he had been doing, and Torn was suspicious.  
_'That cannot be right.'_

Torn decided to see what would happen before judging Jak. He had a sneaky suspicion, and if it was correct, their very friendship was in jeopardy.


	2. The videotape

Leaning towards me  
Chapter 2  
By tornsgirl 

Thank you to my wuvwy reviewers! You are all great writers (I was reading J and D fics a few days before I posted my own)  
Well, heres the next chappie, enjoy!

* * *

"Why are you avoiding the question?" 

Jak glanced briefly at Torn, before continuing to eat his breakfast.

"I'm not avoiding anything." he replied.

Torn was even more suspicious than before - he had been vague, and now he was adamant.

"If you say so." Torn said shortly. "I have another mission for you today."

Jak sculled his coffee and groaned.  
"What is it today?"

A sad look crossed Torns face, and his stomach churned guiltily.  
"... Its not relevant. Jinx can take care of it. You can have the day off."

Torn left the room, his head bowed, and Daxter gaped at Jak.

"Jak... you... just made history."

Jak looked up from his toast, and sighed.  
"What did I do this time?"

Daxter looked Jak in the eyes.  
"You upset Torn..."

Jaks eyes widened. It was a moment in history, but he couldn't believe it.

"I what!" Jak exclaimed.

He stood up, and left the same way Torn had gone, leaving Daxter sitting on the table alone.

"He really cares about Tattooed Wonder, doesn't he?" Daxter murmured.  
The door to the Underground slid open, and Daxter felt a cloth clamp over his mouth, and all went black.

"Torn?" Jak yelled.  
Footsteps lead away from the Hideout, in the slimy mud, and Jak followed them.  
He knew this was where Torn had gone, and he intended to find him.

The footsteps entered the Naughty Ottsel, and Jak entered to see Tess and Torn talking in hushed tones.  
"What do you mean, hes missing?" Torn asked Tess.

Jak suddenly remembered Daxter, and dashed back to the Hideout.

A hurried note was sitting on the table, and Jak gasped.  
It was in Daxters handwriting.

_Jaik,  
Them KG haave met. Thehy kidnaapped mev from thee hideout... I should hnave come wfith you. Taoke care of tattrooed wondeer, alright? You stwo have many ttrials ahead together.  
Daxter._

The note didn't look right to Daxter, apart from the fact that it sounded too formal to be Daxter.

Jak reread it.

_Ja**i**k,  
The**m** KG ha**a**ve me**t**. The**h**y kidna**a**pped me**v** from th**e**e hideout... I should h**n**ave come w**f**ith you. Ta**o**ke care of tatt**r**ooed wond**e**er, alright? You **s**two have many **t**trials ahead together.  
Daxter._

"I... m at Haven f.. orest!" Jak clicked as to why there was such bad spelling.

Jak dashed back to the Naughty Ottsel, the note clutched in his hand.

"Torn! Tess!" he yelled, and slammed the note down in front of them.  
He had circled the extra letters, and scrawled it at the bottom.

"Daxters been kidnapped. Hes at Haven Forest."

Tess and Torn nodded solemly.

"We know. And the kidnappers left a videotape."


End file.
